I Just Want to Protect my Nakama: Rewritten
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Lucy goes out on a journey to train herself to be stronger. As she goes on her trail she finds a friend that joins her. But it wasn't just a normal person. She has dark secrets that she had to lock inside of her, and secrets that she never knew of. Both of them walked together, finding out the forbidden secrets of her magic, and existence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The morning light hit the windows as it reflected onto the pink sheets of the bed. On the bed laid Lucy who groaned as she felt the bright rays hit her face. She scrunched her lips and opened her eyes. She looked up and yawned as she looked outside. 'Morning already?'. Lucy touched her sides of her bed and sighed 'Not here again...'.

Lucy laughed to herself "Why am I thinking about those idiots again?".

Her laughter ended and she sighed louder, the feeling of loneliness swallowed her up. It had been a few months since she had talked to Natsu and Happy, but a few months felt more like 10 years. It had also been a few months since Lisanna had come back. She remembered it well, like it was yesterday. The smiles and laughter from everyone as they watched their old nakama come back, all grown up. That was when everything soon changed.

Natsu and Happy talked less with her and hanged out with Lisanna, even Gray and Erza did. Lucy was left behind. But it wasn't that bad, since she spent more time with Wendy and the others.

"No time to think about these!" grinned Lucy. She called out Plue and went inside the bathroom.

-15 Minutes Later-

Lucy strolled down the path towards Fairy Tail. She never felt this good since a long time, there was a tingling feeling of excitement in her stomach. Lucy stopped and felt another unusual feeling, the feeling she always had whenever she was fighting someone. The uneasy feeling of anxiety and despair, all negative feelings mixed into one. She shook it off, there was no way such a feeling would exist for this sunny day.

She was glad to go to Fairy Tail without having a depressing mood on, sure there will be some days when her rent was going to be due and there were also times when she just felt like crying. Lucy giggled to herself, she was still a crybaby no matter how much she thought about it. But as the days past by she became stronger. No longer the crybaby she once was she was able to move on.

XXX

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Lucy with her signature smile. Everyone greeted her, except Natsu and the others of course. She ignored the fact that not only could they not hear her, but the fact that they were enjoying their time with Lisanna. Her smile did not falter, but widened as she saw the usual group.

Gajeel snickered "Gehehe, bunny girl's here.". Lucy past him, rolling her eyes, "Good morning to you too, Gajeel.". She stopped her tracks only to see the petite dragon slayer, Wendy. "Wendy, why are you here by yourself? Where's Charle?" questioned Lucy.

Wendy turned around and bowed "Good morning Lucy-san!". Lucy smiled and patted the petite girl's head, "Good morning to you too Wendy, but we don't need the honorifics right? We're nakama.". Wendy smiled and nodded "Yes!".

"So where's Charle?".

"Oh...She is talking to Happy over there.".

Not far away Lucy saw Charle and Happy. 'Seems like a good atmosphere around them.'.

"Lu-chan!" called Levy. She ran towards Lucy, holding a large red covered book. Lucy spun around "Levy-chan, why are you running so fast?". Levy stopped and panted, showing Lucy the book she was holding. "I found it! The book I've always wanted to read!".

"That's great! But...Where in the world did you find it?".

Levy smiled "I bought it.".

"B-but...T-That book is a-about...H-how should I put it...More than my rent at least!" cried Lucy. Levy hugged her book and pouted "But it was the last one in the book store, and I happened to pass by...Coincidentally.". "Y-yea..."_Coincidentally_"." Lucy said, empathizing "Coincidentally".

"Here, you can read it." said Levy, placing it on Lucy's palms. "But, didn't you say you wanted to read it?" asked Lucy, her head tilted, her face filled with confusion. "Yea, but I already finished it. It was that good!" grinned Levy. "It was so beautiful...Romantic...And what's more the touching scenes.".

At that point Lucy reached a temptation. She stared at the red covered book, so delicate like a feather. Lucy gulped, the temptation of reading the book pushed her to the limits. Sparkling like a goddess was calling her, "Read me!". No! No, she mustn't, the curse of the very word from Levy. "I...Guess I could read it for a moment." muttered Lucy, hugging the book to her chest.

Levy smiled and as Lucy walked away "Have fun reading it, I'm sure you'll get hooked by it!". "I hope not" Lucy replied bluntly, that's right...She can't keep on reading book, by book. Even if she was tempted by that feeling millions of times. She needed to focus on her rent, just a few more solo missions to go and then she'll be able to pay her rent, and buy some new clothes. 'But reading a few pages wouldn't be so bad.'.

"Lucy-san~" called a voice. Lucy turned around and her sweat dropped, "J...J-Juvia...!". Juvia placed a finger on her lips "Sshh!", she stared dreamily at Gray, who was busy fighting Natsu. "Ahhh~ Gray-sama...~". "Y-yeah...I'll talk to you later Juvia." Lucy said quietly.

Juvia and Lucy had reached up to a good friendship. No longer does Juvia have a killing intent to Lucy, they were hanging out like normal girls with Levy, Wendy, and Charle. Since Juvia finally sunk in that Lucy wasn't interested in Gray, she no longer called her "Love Rival. But her name "Lucy".

Lucy sat on her favorite bar seat. She placed down the book, staring at the red cover again. As she was about to open the book, she saw a strand of silver hair on the counter. "Mira!". Mira smiled and placed her arms on the table "Would you like anything Lucy?".

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake?".

"Coming right up.".

Lucy smiled as she was about to open her book. "Hey Luce, we need to ask you something." another voice said.

"ALRIGHT STOP INTERRUPTING MEeee..." Lucy stopped yelling as she turned around, her face turned red as she saw Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "N-Natsu!".

Her heart fluttered as she saw them, it had been months since they've actually had a normal conversation. She sat still, they looked the same. Natsu still had his childish grin and of course his pink hair. Gray still...Um...Has his bad habit of stripping. Erza was the same as ever, still serious and determined. Then she saw Lisanna. Lucy silently gulped as she saw Lisanna's smiling face.

"Umm...S-So what did you guys want to talk about?" Lucy asked, forming a smile. Natsu grinned and took her hand "We should talk about this outside first.". 'Outside...' Lucy thought.

Then an unsettling feeling began to swirl in her stomach. Eventually it finally hit her, today was the day. She sighed 'To think that they finally speak to me over something like this.'. Lucy got up nodded, forcing herself to look the same. "Sure.".

All of them began to walk out, excluding Lisanna since Erza told her to wait there. Gajeel and Wendy saw them walk outside.

"I wonder what's going on." said Wendy worriedly. Gajeel bit a piece of his metal pole and gritted his teeth "I think I have a hunch...".

XXX

"So can you tell me what you guys needed to say." smiled Lucy. Erza looked at her "We decided for a group arrangement.".

Inside Lucy's stomach, everything began to tumble and fall like a brick wall that was falling due to excessive attacks. "Oh really? So what's the team arrangement going to be? Today?". All of them nodded.

"We wanted Lisanna to take your place, while you can get more experience with solo missions." said Natsu. The tone of his voice sounded caring, but Lucy knew that it was one of his ways to make sure they don't hurt her feelings.

"Yea, and we know that you always complain when Natsu always destroys a whole village." said Gray. Natsu glared at him, but decided to keep his mouth shut. "And you can train harder to get stronger.".

-STAB-

A stabbing sound resounded in Lucy's brain, she felt knives stabbing and chopping her heart. But she remained strong, she was able to overthrow her emotions and force the prettiest smile she can make. "Okay then, I'll take that offer and I'll train harder.". It was killing her in the inside, she wanted to cry and breakdown. But she wasn't a crybaby anymore...Right?

Erza immediately knew that look on Lucy's face. She was hurting inside, and Erza knew that face well. She looked at Natsu and Gray, who seemed unfazed that Lucy was actually just forcing herself to be okay. Erza placed her armored hand onto Lucy's shoulder "Lucy, I'm so sorry.".

Lucy glanced at Erza and saw the pitiful look on her face, she gently placed Erza's hand away from her shoulder. Smiling, she said, "Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong Erza.". Lucy stretched her arms out and smiled as she looked at the bright sky, "Well, if that's all you guys wanted to tell me then I'll go back inside. I still need to read a few pages of a book I just borrowed from Levy-chan.".

"Ok then, see you tomorrow Luce." grinned Natsu. Gray nodded and crossed his arms. But Erza on the other hand looked at Lucy with an unconvincing look. "See you guys tomorrow." said Lucy. 'If there ever is going to be a tomorrow.'.

XXX

"Ah look, Lucy-san came back." said Wendy as she spotted Lucy quickly walking to the bar counter. Gajeel crossed his arms and stared at the blonde celestial mage. "Should we go and ask her what happens?" asked Wendy, as she looked up at the iron dragonslayer. He shook his head and looked at the petite girl "I think its best if we leave her alone for a while, she might be still emotional from the shock.".

"...Okay.".

On the other hand, Lucy was depressed, but somewhat happy. The weight on her chest just seemed to have just disappeared. She sighed as she saw the red covered book on her bar counter. "Where were you Lucy? You weren't at your seat when I was done with the milkshake." pouted Mira as she approached to Lucy. "Here is your awaited strawberry milkshake.". She looked at Lucy who was facing down. "Are you okay?".

Mira's eyes widened as she saw water drop onto the bar counter, it wasn't just any water...It was Lucy's tears. "L-Lucy..! What happened? Why are you crying?" said Mira, panicking. Lucy looked at Mira "Mira...!", her face were filled with her tears and her cheeks were flushed.

Mira hugged Lucy, who figured out what just happened. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me.". Lucy nodded and wiped her tears away. "Thank you...".

-The Next Day-

Lucy went inside the guild, her eyes were puffy and her hair was messy. She looked like a mess, thanking the fact that she came earlier than usual.

"Lu-chan." called Levy. She turned around and saw Levy with the others. "Guys...". Levy ran to Lucy and gave her hug "Lu-chan...I'm so sorry.". Wendy gave Lucy a hug too. Juvia ran to Lucy and hugged her, crying.

"Why are you crying Juvia?" laughed Lucy, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "B-because...I-if Lucy-san is sad then Juvia is sad as well!" cried Juvia.

Lucy smiled at Juvia and pinched her pale cheeks, "Well I'm fine, see.". Juvia wiped her tears away and sniffed "Y-yes.".

"Since your no longer on a team Lucy-san, why don't you go on missions with us?" suggested Wendy. Charle folded her arms, nodding her head in agreement.

"I think that's a fantastic idea." said Levy. "You can also go on missions with us.".

Lucy looked at all of her friends. Her heart ache somehow managed to wash away, almost...completely. They were all standing in front of her, with smiling faces and warm arms. Her mind was made up and she gave them her brightest smile "Lets do it!".

-Few Weeks-

The time had past quickly, as the more time Lucy spent with them the more the aching in her heart was washing away. She had fun every single day, never missing a day without smiling and laughing until her stomach ached. But she wanted to do something, something she'd always wanted to do, something she had to do.

"WHAT!" thundered Levy.

Lucy quickly covered Levy's mouth, "Sshh, you didn't have to yell that loud did you?". Levy placed her hands away, blushing, "S-Sorry...".

"But are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to right?".

Lucy clenched her fists "No, I have to do this. I feel...I feel as if its something I have to do.". She felt this excitement racing in her heart, as if she ever did go...something...or someone she might meet will...She couldn't explain this feeling.

"I understand, but if its just training you know Gajeel would go with you, I'm sure Wendy would love to join as well." smiled Levy, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"No its fine, besides I have this feeling that I might meet something, or someone." replied Lucy.

Levy laughed "I got it. But when are you leaving?".

Lucy took out her ticket and grinned "Tomorrow.".

XXX

"I'll go tell the others, you can go and talk to Master about this." said Levy. Lucy nodded "Yes, I know.".

Lucy walked up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder to see Levy walking to Wendy and Juvia. She let out a small smile. Lucy looked at the door, knocked on it and walked in.

Lucy stared at Makarov, who was busy reading a magazine...filled with woman in bikinis. "Master..." Lucy said in a low voice. Makarov jumped and laughed "Child, what do you need?", throwing the magazine out of the window.

"I want to temporarily leave the guild." said Lucy. "So please take off my guild sign.". She placed out her hand and looked at it once more, smiling to herself as she remembered the first time she stepped inside Fairy Tail.

'Its been fun being with all of you, but I have something I have to do.'.

Makarov touched her hand, a warm light enveloped her hand. He looked up at Lucy, "Come home safely.".

Lucy smiled and nodded "Of course. I promise you that Master.". She walked out of the room and sighed.

Placing her hand out she saw a bare hand. It no longer have the Fairy Tail guild sign, it was empty and cold. She used her other hand to touch her skin, of course...It was bare. 'Don't worry, I'll come back soon.'.

'I'll come back and see you once again.'. The guild sign that has been with her for so long. The first time joining the guild was a dream come true, but of course none of this could have happened if she'd never met Natsu.

Scanning the room, she didn't see them. 'Well, that doesn't matter.'.

-Next Morning-

"Are you sure you want to go, Lucy-san?" asked Juvia. Lucy smiled "Yes, but don't worry. I'll come back soon.".

Lucy looked at everyone that was in front her her, her vision turned watery. She blinked and wiped them away, "I'll miss you guys...I love all of you.". Wendy smiled, wiping away her tears from her eyes, "Lucy-san...".

Everyone hugged Lucy, who returned the hug. She felt their warmth and love, she smiled remembering all the times they've been together.

"Well, the train is coming...I should go." said Lucy. She turned around and gripped onto her suitcase, walking towards the train station.

"Wait Lu-chan!".

She turned around and saw Levy, smiling. Levy took out a box, a blue box that was adorned with a yellow ribbon. Lucy opened the box and gasped softly.

It was a beautiful bracelet that had smooth jewels that were all in different colors, in the middle was a Fairy Tail guild sign. But it was made of metal, it was in different colors and it changed its color as it reflected in the sun.

Lucy placed it on her wrist and smiled "You guys...". She was touched by their kindness, but she couldn't thank them in words. Lucy touched the Fairy Tail sign and looked at them. "I don't know how to thank you guys.".

Juvia smiled "Juvia says...One last hug.". They hugged each other and Gajeel smirked.

"Just get stronger when you come back, bunny-girl." said Gajeel, patting Lucy's head. Lucy grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Of course, I'll promise you that!".

"And I hope you would stop calling me by that nickname.".

"That's never going to happen, geehee.".

Lucy began to walk away "I won't let you guys down. Because a celestial mage, never breaks her promises.". She raised her arm up, placing up their signature.

Wet tears began to cascade her cheeks to her chin, but this time it wasn't the tears of sadness but the tears of happiness. Lucy didn't bother to wipe her tears away, and smiled. 'Good bye...Fairy Tail...'.

'I love you, my nakama.'.

* * *

Its been so long since I've written a Fairy Tail fanfiction, and I always told myself that I would finish rewriting this story. Well I was going to update but my laptop broke, so all of my writings for this just...disappeared.

So I'm writing it _again. _Well it doesn't matter, as long as I still have the plot in my head.

Please forgive me for updating this now, but I had my reasons.

Anyways its a bit better version than the old one, I think...

The characters in 'I Just Want to Protect my Nakama' is still going to be in this story. But I'm going to delete the old version very soon.

Thank you for reading the prologue, and I hope to write more chapters in the future. R&R

Have a nice day.

-Teddy Out~


	2. What I Saw That Day

Chapter One- What I Saw That Day

Its okay...Its okay...This was for the best.

Lucy looked out of the window, she no longer saw the familiar streets. She laughed to herself, a new feeling was brewing inside of her. The feeling of excitement. Ohh, she couldn't wait to start training and become even stronger. Lucy felt content of her answer and began to hum.

What lies on the outskirts of town? Will she be able to meet a lot of new people like she'd hope she will? Lucy looked out of the window and saw a sparkling dust outside. It was leaving a trail and it sparkled like small diamonds. 'Huuh...?' thought Lucy, rubbing her eyes. She looked outside once again, the sparkling dust was no longer there. "I guess I was imagining things then." Lucy said to herself.

It was going to be a long way till she reached to her destination so Lucy stretched her arms and decided to take a small nap.

**XXX**

"I miss Lucy-san." said Wendy. Charle sighed, "Well there's nothing we could've done Wendy. This was Lucy's choice and we have to respect her wishes." Wendy nodded but sighed, she wanted to see Lucy once more. It had only just been a while since her departure and everything seemed to have changed.

"Do you think that Natsu-san will notice Lucy-san's disappearance?"

"We'll see once they come back."

-BAM-

"We're back!" grinned Natsu. Everyone looked at him and saw the rest of Team Natsu.

Gajeel, from the corner, broke his iron pipe, 'Speak of the devil.' Lily looked at Gajeel and nodded, he has known what has been happening for the past few days. Even if he wasn't there to say good-bye to Lucy, he wishes her luck, 'I wish you luck, Lucy.'

**XXX**

-Sneeze-

Lucy abruptly woke up after sneezing several times. She sniffled, 'Hope I'm not getting a cold.' Though she was half-asleep, Lucy looked outside to see the skies dark and the train wasn't moving anymore. "The last stop already?"

She took her things and quickly walked out.

Now where should she go? She doesn't have the faintest idea of where to go anymore, but as she looked up at the sky there was a sudden urge to go somewhere quiet. 'Lets go to the forest then.'

It wasn't long till she found a perfect place to stop in the forest, it wasn't also far away from town. "Ahh, so tired," sighed Lucy, taking out her sleeping bag. She prepared everything for the night and laid on top of her sleeping bag, looking up at the stars.

The stars were bright tonight, and they filled up the empty dark sky with its illumination. Lucy mused over her memories with her mother. It had been so long since she was able to do something like this.

_-Flashback-_

_"Lucy, do you want to look at the stars with me tonight?" asked Layla. Lucy, about 4 years old, smiled and nodded, "I'd love to Mama, but where?" Layla smiled and took out a large blue blanket, "Outside silly, or how else will we be able to look at the stars."_

_Both of them were outside of the garden, laying on the blue blanket. "Mama, do you love Papa?" asked Lucy. Layla giggled and stroked her daughter's hair, "Well of course Lucy, or else Papa and I would never have gotten married."_

_Lucy smiled at her mother's answer and looked up at the sky, "Do you think I will ever find someone who I will love like the way you and Papa do?" Layla glanced at Lucy and softly smiled, "I'm sure you will Lucy, because the person you love will always be in your heart."_

_"Really, does that mean...Even if I were to forget him...I'll still remember him in my heart?"_

_"Yes Lucy, your very smart."_

_Lucy smiled and hugged Layla, feeling her mother's warmth._

-End of Flashback-

Lucy felt something tickle her nose, she touched her nose and looked at her finger. It was a sparkling dust that was in all different colors of blue. 'Blue dust?' The dust completely dissolved and there was none left on her finger.

She stood up and took her things, she saw a trail of blue sparkling dust. It somehow stood out in the night sky and she began to follow it, wondering where it was coming from.

It was like an everlasting trail, no matter how far she went it just continued. Lucy stopped as she couldn't see the blue dust anymore. She breathed in and out 'Its gone...'

She laid on the tree closest to her and sighed 'And I thought it might lead me to somewhere special.' Lucy looked up at the sky and slowly closed her eyes.

"You, human! Why were you following me!"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around, she sat up "W-what... Where are you?"

"Hmph, don't think you can find me easily. Now tell me! Why were you following me?"

Lucy smiled "You mean the trail of blue dust? I just thought it might lead me somewhere, you see I'm on a journey to get stronger so I thought-"

"Tch, I wasn't here to listen to your life story."

Suddenly Lucy saw blue dust falling onto the ground, and as she looked up her brown eyes widened. 'Wings...?'

A small creature that was no bigger than her thumb, was hovering the air with her large glittery sky blue wings. She has long blue hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a simple dress that reached up to her knees and a ribbon wrapped around her waist.

But it wasn't just any creature... It was thought to be a creature that would have never existed.

"A-A fairy...!"

The fairy looked at her smirked "That's right I'm a fairy, and if you dare touch me... I'll annihilate you!" Lucy was in loss of words, she would have never thought she would meet a fairy.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, don't worry I'm a friend." she said. The fairy looked at her with doubt and her hands had a light blue glow "Why would I trust you!?"

Lucy bit her lip "Because... I won't hurt you, I promise." The fairy glared at her but then clenched her teeth in pain as she touched her back. "Are you okay?" asked Lucy reaching out her hand.

The fairy slapped it away "Don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours!" Her eyes closed and she began to fall, luckily Lucy caught her before she could get an impact from the ground.

**XXX**

"Mhmm..." the fairy mumbled as she opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself wrapped around in a handkerchief. She looked at her outfit, only to see something different from what she was usually wearing. She was wearing a white tank top, a blue vest, and short pants. 'What happened...?'

"Your awake." smiled Lucy, walked towards the confused fairy. The fairy looked at Lucy and stood up "What did you do to me!?"

"Rest for a bit, or else your wounds are going to open." scolded Lucy, placing down the logs.

For some unknown reason the fairy did as told and laid down. "Why did you help me?" she asked. Lucy giggled "Because... I had this feeling that I should help you."

"Besides, I'm not the type of person that would leave a wounded person behind."

The fairy bit her lip and glanced at Lucy "You... Your not like them."

"Like who?" hummed Lucy as she watched the fire coming up.

"Your not like those filthy humans." said the fairy. "Your... A good person." Lucy glanced at the fairy and grinned "I guess, but there are also other good people out in the world. You just...Don't see them that often right?"

The fairy nodded and then looked at her attire "Did you make this?"

"Hahaha, I wish. My friend Virgo helped me make it for you while you were sleeping. All I did was patch you up with some of the medical supplies I have left."

The fairy smiled "I see... My name is Stardust by the way..."

"That's a pretty name, are you named after your magic?"

Stardust nodded "Yes, I'm known as Stardust in most parts of the fairy realm. Because of my unique glittering dust they call me by that name..."

"Really? That's amazing, I wish I could see the fairy realm." smiled Lucy. "Would you show it to me one day?"

"I guess..."

Both of them looked at each other and laughed. Lucy took out her index finger and grinned "Lets be great friends." Stardust stared at Lucy and then at her finger, she took out her hand and shook Lucy's finger "Of course, and I'm going to help you get stronger."

**XXX**

"What did you say!"

-BAM-

"What do you mean Lucy left!?"

Everyone watched as Natsu sabotaged the guild, throwing chairs and tables. "She would never leave!"

* * *

**Gosh, it has been such a long time since I've updated this story. What have I been doing for the past few weeks? **

**Oh right... I had tests to do for like three days in a week and then this happened and that happened. **

**My goodness I'm still waiting for the next chapter to be updated, I'm so curious about what will happen! I love Lucy and I'm thankful at the fact that Hiro Mashima is actually giving her the spotlight this time. **

**I've also changed a bit of the storyline, since writing the same thing over and over again is boring. **

**Not much to say so... Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review or something.  
**

**Have a nice day~**


	3. The Rage

Chapter Two- The Rage

-Few Hours After Lucy's Departure-

"Should we tell them Gajeel-san?" asked Wendy. All of them were watching Team Natsu. Gajeel shook his head "We'll let them figure it out first, besides I'm not in the mood to talk to them."

Mira-nee, I'm back." smiled Lisanna plopping onto the nearest bar chair. Mira smiled. "So how was the mission?"

"It was amazing, you should have seen them." she grinned as she took out a small money pouch, "But because of Natsu's destruction most of our jewels were used to rebuild the town."

Mira smiled at her sister. She felt more content after her sister's return, learning that she was not dead but disappeared into Edolas. They were able to spend more time together to fill in the empty hole that appeared years ago.

But her clear blue eyes turned their direction to Natsu and the others. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing and talking as if nothing important in their lives have disappeared. Mira balled her fists. 'I must remain calm...' She had to remain composed, it was the only thing to do for now. Lucy was her precious friend and they've formed a sisterly-like bond together during their time together. This was all for Lucy. and she can't let her down.

"Mira can I have another barrel of beer?"

Her face instantly grew a wide smile and nodded, "Alright, but you shouldn't drink so much early in the morning, Cana."

**XXX**

"Gray-sama welcome back. Shall I give you a welcome back kiss?" Juvia squealed, running towards Gray. She distances her arms and stretched them horizontally.

"J-Juvia?! What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Gray comically, using his hands to push her away.

"What are you talking about Gray-sama? Its just a welcome back kiss"

Gray was able to push her off of him and he began to run away. Juvia smiled, her eyes turning into heart shapes. "Gray-sama, wait for me! You still didn't get my kiss yet!"

**XXX**

"Charle, you want my fish?" Happy asked sheepishly as he showed her a fish that was nicely wrapped in a red ribbon, "I caught just before I came back."

Charle glanced at Happy and then at the fish. She had known about the male feline's feelings ever since she met him. Though she had thought of him as nothing more than a hindrance, and more else an annoying desperate feline. But ever since his protection and care for her during their time in Edolas, she had a new point of view about him. He was no longer just an annoying feline, but a good friend. To be honest though, during the past few days she's been feeling slightly different around him. Her worries and anger would usually wash away when she was with him.

Then there was this shy feeling in her. But of course she knew it was nothing but just annoying feelings.

Charle looked away and crossed her arms, "Sorry but I don't want to eat your fish, besides I like older and mature felines." She flew towards to Lilly and touched his shoulder "Like him."

Happy's heart crashed into a million pieces and dropped his well-wrapped fish onto the wooden table. His eyes were wide and shocked, he couldn't believe what Charle just said. Happy glared at Lilly and pointed at him "Just watch Lilly, I'll be the one that wins Charle's heart!"

Lilly was oblivious to the situation of course. But hearing Happy's words of competition made him nod. "Sure, let's see who will win in the battlefield." Happy seemed satisfied about his words and nodded "Then I hope your ready!"

He flew away and Lilly glanced at Charle "What was that all about?" Charle sighed "Sorry Lilly, but it seems like your going to be in his enemy list."

"E-eh why!?"

"Because he thinks I like you, and he's jealous. Well I wish you good luck."

Lilly watched as Charle flew away and he sighed 'Why do I always have to get stuck in between those two?'

**XXX**

"Natsu! Natsu!" cried Happy, flying towards Natsu's with bawling eyes. Natsu turned around and raised an eyebrow as he sees his trusted partner crying, "Why are you so upset Happy?"

"B-because, Charle...Lilly!"

Natsu stared at Happy with a confused look and sighed "If you can't say it, why don't you ask Luce?"

Mira and the others were suddenly alerted once he said that. Wendy and Gajeel were able to hear him through their enhanced hearing and Mira was nearby to hear. The three of them looked at each other from a far distance and nodded.

'We must keep quiet and pretend that nothing happened.'

Happy nodded "O-okay," he looked around but couldn't find any signs of the blonde-haired girl, "Natsu, Lucy's not here."

The three slightly flinched but remained composed.

"Then go to her house then, I'm sure she's still sleeping."

Happy nodded and flew out of the guild.

Natsu sighed and then blinked. 'Now that I think about it... When was the last time I talked to Luce?' He grinned to himself and told himself that he'll talk to her first thing in the morning tomorrow. 'You know what, I think I rather visit her now.'

He stood up and grinned "I'm going to go visit Luce for a while!"

The three looked at Natsu. "Natsu, why don't you stay here to rest some more? I'm sure you'll need it." smiled Mira. taking out a fire whiskey. Lisanna nodded in agreement "Yea, you've fought for a long time. You shouldn't exert yourself."

Wendy walked over to them "Lucy-san just came back on a solo mission yesterday, she looked really tired. I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to bother her for a time being."

Natsu blinked and smiled. "I guess you guys are right. Luce usually gets mad at me for barging into her room."

He sat back down and began to plan all of the things he wanted to do with Lucy.

Wendy and Mira smiled at each other. Mira leaned her face close to Wendy's ear, "Who is going to stop Happy?"

"Gajeel and Lilly said they'll take care of it."

**XXX**

"Gray-sama, where are you?" called Juvia. She looked around and sighed 'Juvia was hoping to give you a kiss...'

As a result of her failure she began to walk back the guild, her back was slumped down as she walked. But as she past a street she saw a blue blur past her. Juvia looked around only to find nothing.

"Oi Juvia," called Gajeel as he came running towards her, "Did you see Salamander's cat fly here?"

Juvia nodded "Yes, as a matter of fact Juvia thinks he's headed close to Lucy's-" She paused, processing the thought in her head. Her eyes widened and she slapped her head "We have to hurry! He's getting closer to Lucy's house!"

Let's just hope Lilly get there quicker."

**XXX**

"Lucy!" cried Happy as he got closer to her house.

He couldn't wait until he tells her his problems. She always listened to what he wanted to say, and gives him advice. Even he failed doing something, she just laughed it off and told him not to worry about it. Lucy always believed in him even though he had many flaws. They were nakama and their bond can never break.

"Lucy!" he called once more.

"Stop right there!" someone yelled. Happy froze and turned around,only to see his nakama and love rival, Lilly. "Lilly..."

Lilly crossed his arms "Don't move." Happy clenched his paws "Why are you stopping me from seeing Lucy?"

He said nothing and flew towards him "Let's go back to the guild."

Happy shook his head "I'm going to see Lucy whether you like it or not."

"Gihihi, seems like we caught up with you." said Gajeel. Happy turned around and saw Gajeel and Juvia.

"You cannot go to Lucy's house." Juvia said. She took out her hand and extend it towards Happy "Let's go back to the guild."

Happy didn't understand what was happening right now. They wouldn't let him see Lucy, did something happen to her? He wanted to go and see her right now. He gritted his teeth and flew up in the air and began to max his speed, in hopes of seeing Lucy in her house.

Juvia began to run, only to be delayed by Gajeel. "Why aren't you letting Juvia run after him?"

"They are bound to know sooner or later."

**XXX**

Happy reached to Lucy's house and smiles brightly "Lucy!" He flew to the front door and knocked on it. He was trying to get Lucy on her good side today, knowing how much she hated them coming in through the window.

Happy knocked on the door for a few times, but there was no response. He gave up on the door and flew to the window. A large smile appeared on his face, thinking about the time Lucy bought him lots of fish.

He reached towards the window. But what he saw was unexpected and shocking. 'Huh..' The whole room was empty, there were no furniture, clothing, letters, and worst of all there was no Lucy.

Happy went in through the window and looked around. He must be dreaming, there was no way Lucy would have moved somewhere else. She loved this place, _they_ loved this place. This was where they usually hang out at night, eating dinner at her place.

The kitchen was still there, but when he checked the refrigerator there was nothing inside.

Happy suddenly felt something wet on his blue fur. He didn't mind, the sadness in his heart became overwhelming.

"So you finally know."said Lilly, flying inside from the window. Happy looked at him, "Where did Lucy go?"

Lilly's eyes were then shadowed and crossed his arms. Gajeel and Juvia climbed in from the window.

"She left."

**XXX**

"Stardust, don't you dare leave me behind!" yelled Lucy, carefully climbing through the rocks.

Stardust laughed and continued to fly "Then you better climb faster." Her blue hair flew from one direction to another. A small grin was on her face as she continued to accelerate. She seemed to be having fun and she laughed a little along the way.

Lucy on the other hand was having quite the predicament. She was using all of her strength just to hold onto the rocky wall. Her hands were bruised with a few scratches on them. She stood on a small rocky surface that looked as if it will crumble.

She wasn't on the safe spot and she held onto the strong rocks, holding it with her life. 'I'm not going to die today.' The wind was softly blowing and she slowly moved her legs. It touched the nearest rocky surfaces. Once she thought they were safe she quickly hopped her way there.

_Crack... Crack_. Lucy noticed the sound from below the rocky surface. It suddenly fell, making Lucy quickly jumped over to another one. But her chocolate brown eyes took a quick glance from below and most of the color on her face drained from her face.

She saw a deep drop from where she was. There was no one from down there, or at least can see. But she saw a long river from below, the rest were just rocks and deadly species.

"Are you okay Lucy?" asked Stardust who was already from a far distance. Lucy shuddered and shook her head "I thought I was going to die!"

"Come on, don't worry about it. We're almost towards the top."

"I-I hope so..."

**XXX**

Happy flew back into the guild with Gajeel, Lilly, and Juvia. But instead of going back to Natsu, he join Gajeel where they began to talk with Wendy.

Mira was scrubbing the glass cup nervously as she looked at Natsu and the others, mostly Natsu. Lucy had told them not to tell them that she was gone, she wanted them to find out themselves.

'Its time to tell them, they have to know...'

"So Natsu, when do you want to visit Lucy?" asked Lisanna as she formed playful smile.

"I guess I'm going to visit her during the morning and ask if she wants to go on a mission with me, or go fishing." Natsu grinned.

Lisanna smiles and patted his shoulder "I wish you good luck then." Natsu seemed confused by her comment but grinned anyways.

He sniffed the air to see if Lucy's scent was still in here. His eyes widened as he smelt a lingering faint of her scent. It was here but it was slowly fading. Natsu stood up, feeling a very weird feeling that he'd never felt before.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked, looking at Mira. She smiles and wiped the table "She is obviously still in her house."

Natsu clenched his fists "Her scent is fading from this very room and from the streets she walked on."

"What is wrong with you Natsu?" Erza asked.

He looked at Mira, his eyes looked serious and furious and there was an intimidating aura forming around him. "Where is Luce?" he asked once more, but this time more ruthless.

Mira's smile faded away and her hands began to tremble. She looked at Natsu, her eyes looked in pain and she bit her lip. She touched her right arm and furrowed her eyebrows. "This... This is going to be hard for me to tell you."

Erza looked at Mira with questionable eyes "Did something happen to Lucy?"

Mira stayed quiet but her body was trembling. Gajeel stood up and swallowed a part of the iron pipe "Tch, this iron tastes bad."

"I'll only say this once Salamander, so listen carefully. Bunny girl left the guild and left this place, your never going to see her again."

Natsu was quiet, a part of his face was covered by his bangs. It wasn't just him that was quiet, but everyone in the guild was quiet. Nobody made a sound, or moved an inch. Everything was still for the first time in the guild room.

"Is this true, Mira?" asked Erza, breaking the ice. Mira nodded and quickly wipes away her tears that were forming quickly.

Gajeel looked at Natsu and smirked "Oi! I know that you can hear me."

Natsu turned around and walked towards him, he stopped when he was in front of Gajeel. His muscular hands took Gajeel's collar and pulled him up. Natsu glared at him "Say that one more time."

His voice was deathly low and made a low growl.

"Gihihi, I already told you that I was only going to say it once."

Natsu dropped Gajeel's collar and turned away, kicking the closest table. A strong force impacted onto the table, making it fly across the table. He did the same thing to another table and the next.

They watched as Natsu sabotaged the guild. "Luce, would never leave!"

"She was our nakama, and she loved being with everyone. She would never leave!" he continued, throwing chairs and tables.

"But she did... She did leave Natsu-san"

Everyone snapped their heads towards Wendy who was usually quiet. But this time her face looked more confident but her eyes contained sadness.

"Lucy-san left because she wanted to get stronger. She wanted to save everyone if they were ever in danger." Wendy said, "Can't you see that she's doing this all for us?"

Natsu gritted his teeth "I don't give a damn, I'm going to find Lucy and bring her back."

"Wait Natsu!" Erza said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Natsu turned his head and sees her smiling.

"I agree with you," she said, "Let's all go and search for Lucy!"

Everyone cheered and began to get ready.

* * *

**Another chapter for this fanfic. I haven't been updating for well... For a while. Been studying for my test since there's going to be a lot this month for me. I wrote most of this chapter in my tablet so there's goings to be some mistakes in it that I couldn't catch. **

**Trying my best to write as much as I can, and to make it interesting for you guys. **

**Romance will be in here, because I like romance. (Usually if I read something that is too fluffy I faint.) **

**I'm working on the next chapter right now, so I'm expecting myself to finish it as fast as possible. **

**noonespecial: Haha, I was thinking about whether or not Stardust might have a tail. But, I'm still thinking about it, I might write about it in the story. **

**Coolanime14: I also like those kind of stories, but since there were too many I decided to change my storyline. Instead of dragons I used fairies instead, trying to make it creative. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter~ **

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
